Ultraman Zanki
is the secondary Ultra from Ultraman Geed Reboot. Being granted by Hikari the Ultra Capsules, Zanki is able to access "Enhancement Rise" forms apart from his original form. Zanki is a powerful blademaster as well. History Past An Ultra from the Land of Light who was regarded as a powerful blademaster in the past, armed with the "Zankium Sword" and was the protector of an unknown race of beings in an unknown Earth-like planet after training himself and becoming part of the Space Garrison. Zanki encountered Dark Saber, a powerful dark blademaster who seeks destruction who manages to destroy the entire planet and wiping the entire race as well. As a result, Zanki chases Dark Saber across "Showa End Galaxy" of his home universe and fought a deadly battle. However, Zanki was unable to end dark blademaster and was gravely wounded from the aforementioned battle. Ashamed about his failures as a protector and warrior, he returned to the Land of Light but choose to hide himself away from the other Ultras to recover from his wounds (physically and mentally) while training himself in secret to seek revenge against his arch-enemy, Dark Saber, in the near future. Geed Reboot (Zanki will take Zero's place in this series, as the secondary Ultra. After seeing the damage caused by Belial through the Crisis Impact and the battle before it, Zanki came out from hidden and take his interest in journeying towards Earth to find out the culprit who break in to the Land of Light to steal the Ultra Capsules and Risers. Before leaving for his journey to Earth, he was granted a set of newly created Ultra Capsules and Risers by Ultraman Hikari, who was working alongside with Ultraman Celestial at that time. Zanki would aid Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura in the battle against Belial Fusion Monsters and Belial himself by retaining his own human form and merging with Laiha Toba from time to time to assist Geed. Zanki died with Laiha, after assuming his strongest Enhancement Rise Form and sacrificing his life to kill Zaizoa. However, his death allowed Laiha's spirit to reach out to the despairing Riku, who was in a losing fight with Belial Atrocious and meeting Ultraman King in person and being granted the King's Capsule form the Ultra Elder himself, and ending Belial's reign of threat via Royal-Mega Master. Afterwards, Zanki and Laiha was revived by King as well, and returned to the Land of Light after biding farewell to his new allies on Earth. Then, Zanki continued his mission of training in the quest of defeating Dark Saber with his new powers. Geed Reboot The Movie At same point of time, Zanki (as human form) went to Cyber Planet Kushia and heard about Gilbaris targetted Geed's Earth as the next planet to judge and reset. TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Ultra Fight Geed TBA Human Identity Zanki's human form is simply known as "Zanki". Powers and Abilities Laiha Toba After observing Laiha's determination in aiding Riku in his battles, Zanki will merge with Laiha time to time in the series, allowing her to fight alongside Geed. Appearance *'Main Colors': Pure Orange, Sliver (Common In All his forms) **'Resilience': Addition of Red **'Aqua': Addition of Blue **'Wizard': Addition of Purple **'Neutral': Addition of White/Black **'Rainbow': Addition of Rainbow Color **'Emerium Triple': TBA **'Kazuma Storm': TBA **'Rocky Victorium': TBA **'Blazing Garnet': TBA *'Special Markings': 'Z' shaped orange stripes around his body, 2 Vertical Line sliver stripes, Most parts are just plain orange with several square markings/dots. Profile Stats *'Human Form or Host': Own Human Form, Laiha Toba (Occasional Human Host) *'Homeworld': Showa Universe, Land of Light *'Transformation Item/Process': Zanki transforms to his Original Form with the Riser. He uses the Ultra Capsules to Fusion Rise to enhance one aspect, those forms are called Enhancement Rise. *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Not implied or stated *'Dislikes': Not impiled or stated *'Weaknesses': As of Ultras from the Land of Light, Zanki is bound to the three minute rule on Earth like planets. However, as an orange Ultra he can temporary overcome this limit by absorbing energy through his protectors. After using his "Enhancement Rise Forms", Zanki would need to wait for 20 hour to use them again, but he could still use his original form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000t Body Features *'Color Timer': Zanki has a "Z" shaped color timer. *'Zanki Crystal': Zanki has a dot like crystal that shines red across all his forms, can be used to fire beams. *'Ultra Armor': Zanki has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. As "Rocky Victorium" and "Blazing Garnet", Zanki is covered with a rocky layer of armour. *'Z Tector': Zanki has a "Z" shaped protectors on his chest, which can be used for special abilities as well as recharging of energy as an Ultra. They are more developed in several of his Enhancement Rise Forms, with Zanki's body covered in armour and looking more similar to the protectors of himself components if they have one. *'Zanki Orbium': Bracers like organ in his arms and legs, they are more developed in some of his Enhancement Rise to represents that of his components. *'Eyes': Zanki has the typical Ultra Eyes, being orange in colour. Enhancement Rise Forms Although Zanki's Enhancement Rise Forms gets addition of colours that his components and representing more of his components, this section only features on Zanki's body which are notable and recognisable. *'Solar Panel': Zanki possess solar panel like protectors in some of his Enhancement Rise Forms, which allows him to recharge and absorb energy from the sun. *'Heat Vents': Zanki possess heat vents in his heat-based & strength based forms, *'Energy Orb': In several of his enhancement rise forms, Zanki's forehand's crystal is replaced with the typical energy orb instead. (representing more to his components) *'Sixtuple Sluggers': As "Emerium Triple", Zanki possess 6 slugger weapons on his crest. Forms - Enhancement Rise= - Aqua= Aqua Aqua Form is Zanki's speed based Enhancement Rise Form that uses the assets of Ultraman Cure and Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Zanki is more speedy and agile when fighting in this form. **'Acceleration Dash': Zanki can perform fast dashing attacks by accelerating at fast speeds. Zankium often use this move with the Zankium Sword to slash his foes. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Zanki is capable of performing fast reflexes by levitating and jumping in mid-air. **'Zankium Gravity': Generating anti-gravity waves to levitate in mid-air, for aerial combat purposes. **'Zankium Spin': Aqua Version of Resilience Form's Kendo Cockscrew. **'Zankium Mirages': Zanki creates mirages of himself, casting illusion to trick his foes. **'Zankium Teleport': An ability to teleport fast and rapidly. *'Water Powers' **'Zankium Splasher': A stream of water from his forehead crystal, scalding his foes or healing his allies, calming down aggressive foes. **'Bubble Pusher': Zanki creates bubbles of water and releasing a non-lethal tsunami wave to push back foes. **'Zankium Sparker': Zanki fires multiple water energy slashes towards his foes. **'Water Wall': A wall of water erected to block attacks. :;Special Moves *'Aquarium Stream': A '+' style ray, a blue stream of energy, destroying monsters in one shot. :;Physical *'Fast Kick': Zanki is able to deliver a fast kick towards his foes. **'Machine Kick': Zanki delivering a continuous blue flaming kick at his foes. **'Sly Kicker': A sly kick, like a ninja. **'Gynamastics Kick': A fast back hitting kick to temporary stun foes. *'Fast Punch': A blue flaming fast punch attacks. **'Machine Punch': Punch version of the machine kick. *'Machine Chop': Zanki performs a blue flaming chop. *'Fast Tackle': A fast tackle attack, or to free himself from opponent grip. - Wizard= Wizard Wizard Form is Zanki's mental based Enhancment Rise Form. This form uses the assets of Ultraman One Rainbow Form and Ultraman Giga Space Form. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Ultra Telekinesis': Zanki excels in the use of mental abilities in this form, excelling in very long ranged attacks, his eyes glow orange-white when doing so. **'Zankium-Telepathy': Zanki is able to communicate with his foes from a long range, mentally lifting objects, temporary transferring his conscious to another body. **'Zankium Restrain': Restrain the movements of foes and mentally posing to hem backwards. **'Zankium Dominate': Creating magical symbols around the enemy, paralysing them while having control over their entire being. However, this ability can be countered if the opponent is highly sentient. Zanki's energy wears off quickly while using it. Can control the ally of foes, allowing them to attack its own ally. **'Zanki Predict': Ability to predict events a few minutes later, using it to look through the body of foes and decided on what to take. **'Zankium Magia': Weakening his foes through the use of mental link. **'Zankium Negate':Ability to negate the powers of foes mentally, by erecting a blue wall. **'Magical Blast': Purple magical thunder bolts fired at his foes, stunning them. **'Magical Fix': A mental version of his healing powershot. **'Zankium Portal': Creating a purple portal to suck in attacks or to teleport himself. **'Magical Clones': Zanki summons illusions of himself to trick his foes. **'Magical Arrow': An energy arrow fired from his eyes to pierce throughout foes. **'Zankium Dupe': Color-duping ability, said to allow him to gain advantage during combat. **'Magical Needles': Energy needles from his eyes, to shock the opponent. :;Special Moves *'Ultraviolet Light': An Ultraviolet Light wave & beam which is launched from his both hands after absorbing light energies from across the galaxy. Very powerful, the only special move in this form. :;Physical None - Neutral= Neutral Neutral Form is Zanki's ESP & energy manipulation Enhancement Rise Form that focuses on manipulating light and darkness. This form uses the assets of Ultraman Vader and Ultraman Trident. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Neutral Energy': Zanki excels in manipulating light and darkness, through the use of neutral energy. **'Neutral Barrier': A neutral energy barrier to block attacks. **'Deflection': Charge his hands with neutral energy, and deflecting an enemy attack. **'Zankium Pin': Pin down tougher foes with the use of neutral energy, shockwave discharges is released to electrocute the target. **'V Guardian': Zanki charges his hand with light and darkness, blocking an enemy attack. :;Physical *'Neutral Punch': A powerful punch attack that harness neutral energy. **'W Neutral Punch': Double punch variant of the same attack. *'Neutral Kick': A powerful kick attack that harness neutral energy. *'Neutral Bang': A chop that harness neutral energy. *'Neutral Cockscrew Dynamite': Neutral Form's version of the Kendo Cockscrew. *'Neutral Whip': A powerful swinging throw attack. :;Special Moves *'Neutralization Beam': Zanki fires a white-black beam with his hands placed in L style. *'Neutral Tosser': Zanki creates a white-black disc, to slice through foes. *'Yin-Yang Bomb': Zanki creates a ball of neutral energy, firing it towards his foes. Can be fired in rapid succession. *'Dark Vaporizer': A stream of darkness from his forehead crystal to cloud the vision of foes while shocking them. *'Light Vaporizer': A stream of light from his forehead crystal, able to bind his foes while burning them. *'Neutral Boost': A wave of light and darkness fired from his protectors, able to push back foes several yards away. *'Buzzsaw Halo': An energy halo of neutral energy to slice through his foes. *'Neutral Clouder': Zanki creates a mist of darkness and light around him, casting mirror illusions to trick his foes. *'Needles Slasher': Zanki fire electric needles empowered by neutral energy. - Rainbow= Rainbow Rainbow Form is Zanki's rainbow-elemental based Enhancement Rise Form, that uses the assets of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb Origin. This form that all his other forms combined it one. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Rainbow Aura': An aura of rainbow, making him imprevious to any form of attacks. **'Rainbow Sacrifical': Rainbow Form's version of the Kendo Cockscrew that utilizes the inner power of the rainbow aura, making it many times more powerful. Used to kill Zaizoa at the cost of his life, only to be revived later on. :;Special Moves *'Rainbow Stream': Zanki entrust his hands in 'T' style, and fires a stream of rainbow towards his foes. Very powerful. *'Rainbow Crescent':Zanki creates a large crescent rainbow-coloured blade, and slices his foes into half. However, this move is easily deflected or dodged. *'Rainbow Strike Slasher': Zanki creates a portal of galaxy and firing multiple rainbow energy slashes from the said portal. *'Sparkling Comfort': A comfort technique. *'Elemental Rainbow Powers': Zanki can use rainbow based elemental special moves. **'Flame Splasher': Zanki creates a large ball of fire, releasing magma rocks to burn his foes. (Fire/Red+Orange) **'Saber Lightning Shockwave': Zanki absorbs lightning into the Zankium Sword, and launching electric voltages from the ground at his foes. Often used to break barriers. (Ground/Purple+Yellow) **'Natural Wave': With the power of wind and nature, Zanki can generate kinetic energy in the form of anti-gravity waves to knock back foes. (Wind/Green+Indigo) **'Oceanic Current':Converting light energy to water, launches a wave of water towards his foes, trapping them in a whirlpool of water, allowing Zanki of deal another attack. (Water/Blue) :;Physical Same as Original Form but enhanced with rainbow sparkles, making it more powerful. - Emerium Triple= Emerium Triple Zanki's form that uses the assets of Ultraman One and Ultraman Zero, being granted a fighting style similar to the both of them. :;Special Moves *'Triplum Shot': Zanki attaches all his sluggers on his chest, and firing a very powerful whitish-blue ray. *'Triplum Burst': Zanki fires a green wave of light from his energy orb. *'Triplum Slashing': A sword cutter energy slash attack from his right hand. :;Weapons *'Sixtuple Sluggers': Zanki is able to mentally control his sluggers instead of holding them with his hands. **'Sixtuple Slash': A green-coloured slashing attack via the sluggers. ***'Sixtuple Tactics': Zanki circulates his Sixtuple Sluggers around his foes, and slicing their body rapidly and continuously. **'Siztuple Barrier': Zanki creates a defensive barrier via the sluggers to block attacks and redirecting back at the caster. **'Sixtuple Sword Cutter': Zanki attaches the "Sixtuple Sluggers" into his Zankium Sword, delivering a powerful drawing slash attack. :;Physical *'Emerium Kick': Zanki performs a green-flaming kick attack. *'Emerium Punch': Zanki performs a green-flaming punch attack. **'Emerium Double': Double-handed version of the same attack but more powerful. *'Emerium Drill': A drilling attack with his foot covered with green-flames. *'Emerium Dash': A forward dashing move with his body covered with green-flames. *'Emerium Rammer': A ramming attack with the power of green-flames. - Rocky Victorium= Rocky Victorium Zanki's form that uses the assets of Ultraman Tsuchi and Ultraman Victory, granting him access to the element of Earth. :;Special Moves TBA - Kazium Storm= Kazium Storm Zanki's form that uses the assets of Ultraman Kaze (Scorpium Ultra) and Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue, granting him access to the element of wind. :;Special Moves TBA - Blazing Garnet= Zanki's form that uses the assets of Ultraman Zero (Strong Corona) and Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode). :;Speical Moves TBA :;Physical TBA }} }} Capsules in Possession *Ultraman One Rainbow Form *Ultraman Orb Origin and Hurricane Slash *Ultraman Giga Space Form *Ultraman Vader *Ultraman Trident *Ultraman Cure *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Zero Trivia *The term "Enhancement Rise" is actually an advanced degree of the "Fusion Rise" used by Geed. While "Fusion Rise" fuses two capsules into one to make a form, "Enhancement Rise" make use of "Fusion Rise" to enhance one aspect of its Original Form, making it more powerful. It can be said it is on par with Zero Beyond's "NEO Fusion Rise" utilizes by Zero in the Geed Reboot Movie. *The term "Zanki" used for its name actually comes from Blazing Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"'s name of Cardfight Vanguard Series. What's similar is both of them is currently overcoming their shameful past and improving themselves. **Due to this, Zanki's backstory is similar One's backstory. While One is originally gonna be named Zanki due to his past. **One of Zanki's powers, the Zankium Dominate, is a signature power of Shiranui, which is to control an enemy mentally and forcing it to attack one of its allies. Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:OrbGeeds Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)